


Pathetically ob(l)ivious

by boleyn13



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Loki & Wong team up against Stephen because it's fun, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “When it’s not entertaining it is downright pathetic.” Loki continued, since he was clearly enjoying himself. “Why are you so intimidated by him? I mean he is so small… and pretty much helpless when he is not in his suit. Why are you smitten with him again? Right, not the point at this moment. Honest question. Not that I do not enjoy your squirming and downright pitiful attempts to make him stay just a second longer, because it is hilarious every single time… Why don’t you just ask him to go out with you?”“It’s not that easy.”“It’s among the easiest things there is.”Stephen has difficulties with asking Tony out. Loki and Wong think it's hilarious. They are not helping.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 39
Kudos: 342





	Pathetically ob(l)ivious

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Żałośnie oczywisty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249114) by [Minnoroshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi)



“Pathetic.“

The very second Tony had walked through the portal Loki wasn’t able to keep his mouth shut anymore. Stephen tried to not show his embarrassment and opted for annoyance instead. “Nobody asked for your opinion or statement.”

With the book still in hand Loki sent him the most patronizing gaze in the history of mankind. The worst thing about it was that it actually had the desired effect on Stephen. Right now he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a deep hole and die, just to avoid Loki’s knowing glance. Then again, hell would freeze over before Stephen would let Loki see that. Not in a million years. Not even in a never ending time loop.

“I know, but I am giving it to you anyway. For free. Consider it a friendly turn. You are pathetic.” Loki repeated his insult and then turned his attention back to where it belonged, on the book in his hands.

Stephen should by now know better and simply let it go. With someone else he might have, but Loki had that almost supernatural ability to bring out the worst in him and Stephen could not let him have the last word. Especially when that word was drenched in condescension. “You know that you are just a guest here, right? Guests can be kicked out at any time when they abuse their privileges. I just might feel tempted to do so. I miss the quiet.”

Unbothered, without a care in the world Loki turned a page and replied in an almost bored fashion. “You would be completely lost trying to organize this library without me.”

God may save his soul, Stephen hated that arrogant, Asgardian know-it-all who acted like he owned the place or the entire world. Not like someone who had spectacularly failed at trying to conquer it. Every single day with him in the Sanctum Santorum was a test of Stephen’s willpower. One time the only thing that had stopped him to set Loki on fire was the simple fact that a fight in his home might endanger the artefacts. “I am perfectly able to reorganize this place without you. Thank you very much.”

Once more Loki didn’t raise his head and that display of ‘I so don’t care what you have to say’ had Stephen fuming. “Wong, what do you think? Would Strange be completely lost without me trying to get some order in this place?”

“It would probably take him half a century and he would get frustrated very quickly.” Wong managed to sound even more detached than Loki and Stephen muttered “Traitor” under his breath. Who on earth would have thought that those two would get along so well? They had exactly one thing that they enjoyed doing together – teaming up against Stephen.

Very reluctantly Stephen could admit to himself that Loki was indeed rather helpful in this project. A sorcerer from another dimension had ceded hundreds of artefacts and almost a thousand books to Stephen. A lot of them written in languages that Stephen had never heard of before. Everything needed to be categorized and sometimes even translated. Taking care of that alone would take years and Stephen also had other things to take care of. Loki was getting a lot of work done, efficiently. So much so that Stephen had stopped double-checking a long time ago. Hell, Loki definitely had fun doing this kind of work, but Stephen would eventually kick him out if he didn’t stop teasing him about Tony.

For now Stephen decided to let it go, he definitely didn’t want the two of them telling him how stupid and childlike his behaviour was. Holding back a little sigh Stephen picked up the artefact that Tony had taken a look at and moved to leave the room. Naturally Loki, being an unnerving son of a bitch, couldn’t have that.

“What are you going to do when you run out of mechanic artefacts that you can show him to ask for his expertise? Are you going to crash your car against a wall and ask him to fix it?”

Stephen heard Wong chuckling and he had to bite his lip to stop from mumbling an enchantment that would set Loki’s hair on fire. Instead he created a portal right beneath Loki’s chair. Loki’s surprised scream as he was falling was hilarious.

Wong merely shook his head. “He’s got a point, you know.”

***

“There you go. It’s the simplest of mechanism. Honestly, I am pretty shocked that you couldn’t figure this out on your own.” While putting the artefact down Tony looked at Stephen with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

Stephen didn’t get the chance to find a non-embarrassing answer, because obviously Loki had decided it didn’t suffice anymore to torture Stephen as soon as Tony was gone. “Yes. I am shocked too by the severe lack of people figuring out the obvious.”

Both of them glanced at Loki who was lunging in his favourite chair, as usual. Stephen felt quite some annoyance when he thought about how normal it had become for Loki to hang around his place. By now the guy was practically living here.

“Relieved to hear that you’re still joining in on a conversation without anybody asking you to, Reindeer Games.”

Loki answered Tony’s soft reproach with a grin that would have made lesser men’s knees tremble. “My specialty.”

Graciously ignoring Loki Tony turned back to Stephen. “Uhm…anything else I can help you with?”

Stephen’s mouth went dry, which was indeed pathetic and instead of saying something, he glanced over Tony’s shoulder to make sure that Loki wasn’t going to weigh in again. No, he pretended to be completely engrossed in the book. Sadly Stephen knew all too well that Loki could read an entire volume about telekinesis and win a debate at the same time. Right now it didn’t look like Loki would interrupt them again. Hopefully.

Quickly turning his attention back to Tony Stephen tried to think of a reason for the other man to stay a little longer. Unfortunately Loki’s previous prediction had finally come true. Stephen had run out of mechanic artefacts that Tony could help him to crack open. All other ideas that popped into his mind were ridiculous. He couldn’t even pretend that his coffee machine was broken and ask Tony to fix it. Not without excusing himself for a second and get to work on the coffee machine with a baseball bat. Tony would notice and Wong would be upset, because he was regularly trying to drown himself in coffee. Loki wouldn’t even look up from his book, he hated coffee.

Next time Stephen would be prepared and download a virus on his laptop and ask Tony to take care of it. And maybe he would destroy the coffee machine, just to be sure.

“I guess there is nothing that I need your help with at the moment, but if you are interested I can show you some other artefacts that I obtained. They come from another dimension. Perhaps the craftsmanship behind is something you’d like to see?”

Tony’s brown eyes lit up and Stephen’s heartbeat sped up a little. For a while now he had stopped feeling embarrassed by that, because it was kind of nice to feel that without being in mortal peril. Very nice.

“Cool. Always count me in when weird alien stuff is involved.”

With a relief smile Stephen indicated Tony to follow him out of the library. “Come, I’ll show you.”

Mid-motion he almost froze because he spotted Loki staring at him, mouthing the word ‘piteous’. Stephen made it to ignore him without casting some kind of spell that Loki would have definitely deserved, but which would have also distracted Tony.

Two lovely hours later Tony left through the portal that Stephen had opened for him. In the early days he had vividly refused, Tony had either arrived and left by car or he had used his suit. After some time though Tony had forgotten about his initial scepticism of Stephen’s preferred way to transportation. Tony had even commented on enjoying it because it won him so much time. Stephen was mostly pleased about the evident trust that he had been able to gain.

Already at the other side of the portal Tony turned around again and gave a little wave. A smile on his lips. “See ya.”

Stephen returned the gesture with less enthusiasm, an honest attempt to not show how happy that short visit had made him. Or that it had been the highlight of his day. Highlight of his week. Maybe month if there hadn’t been that little incident when Loki had almost got his hand bitten off by a magical book. Nothing could top that.

The portal closed behind Tony and Stephen remained where he was, leaning against the bookshelf, looking after a man who was already gone. Which didn’t mean that Stephen wasn’t still thinking about him. Smiling.

The cold reality got him back thanks to its cruellest and most annoying servant. Stephen ungracefully jumped out of his skin when he felt and heard Loki whispering directly into his ear. “Miserable.”

Quickly regaining his composure Stephen sent Loki a look that was irritated and that wouldn’t reveal that he indeed felt embarrassed and caught. “How many synonyms for the word ‘pathetic’ do you know, huh?”

Loki’s face turned into one, big, mischievous grin. “I have a very broad vocabulary and I don’t mind showing it off.”

Rolling his eyes Stephen walked past him. “Go back working on the books, will you? Otherwise I will send you home for being lazy?”

“Oh, really?” In those two words Loki had already used up all the sarcasm in the whole world. No more snarky remarks for Stephen ever again. Loki had spent it all. Self-centred son of a bitch. “Wong and I have spent the last hour making sense of a book written in complete gibberish while you have been drooling all over Stark. Who is being the useless one here?”

No, Stephen was not going to react to that. The only way to shut Loki up was to ignore his provocations. An art that Stephen had yet not mastered. “My days as a doctor may be over, but I still advice you to go to a clinic to have you eyes checked. You see things that aren’t there.”

Behind him Loki chuckled and that was just upsetting. In general Stephen was doing a good enough job of not letting Loki get to him, but today he found it difficult. It was Loki’s favourite way to pass his time. Teasing Stephen about his crush on Tony. Could one call it a crush? It didn’t seem like the right word. However Stephen didn’t dare to use a different one. Anyway, since Stephen’s… feelings seemed to be so blatantly obvious he was constantly hoping that Tony wouldn’t figure things out as easily as Loki had. Or perhaps that would be for the better, then Stephen would finally be able to stop trying to work up the courage to do something about it.

Not paying any attention to Loki Stephen returned to the library and naturally the other one had to follow him. Gaining more pleasure from this than what should be possible. “Since Stark has already left I suppose you didn’t actually _do_ something during those last two hours?”

Remaining silent Stephen went back to work, because he would be damned if Loki was going to scold him for being lazy. Not that Loki cared. The second Stephen had sat down with a book, Loki made himself comfortable on the actual table, crossing his legs, grinning down at Stephen. Somebody who could smirk like this was just asking to be punched in the face. Stephen pretended that he wasn’t there.

God help him, now Loki was lying down, stretching out like a cat. That couldn’t be good sign.

“Great Sorcerer Supreme. Guardian of the eye of Agamotto. Protector of the Sanctum Santorum. Biggest coward in all the Nine Realms. Yes, I think that fits quite well.”

Muttering under his breath Stephen held the book a little higher to hide his face. He wasn’t reading a single word. Loki kept on talking, having a blast. “It is very entertaining though. Watching the little dance you perform around him each and every time. I am waiting for the day when you fake an Avengers emergency just to make him come here.”

“Loki, get off my table.” Stephen muttered lowly while sinking a little bit deeper into his chair. He was seconds away from sending Loki and the table into the dark dimension. Sadly, Loki always found his way back, no matter where he sent him.

“When it’s not entertaining it is downright pathetic.” Loki continued, since he was clearly enjoying himself. “Why are you so intimidated by him? I mean he is so small… and pretty much helpless when he is not in his suit. Why are you smitten with him again? Right, not the point at this moment. Honest question. Not that I do not enjoy your squirming and downright pitiful attempts to make him stay just a second longer, because it is hilarious every single time… Why don’t you just ask him to go out with you?”

Could some magical, evil entity please show up and start a fight? Or kill both of them? Stephen’s worst nightmares were taking on a real form. Loki was trying to have an actual conversation about Tony with him. What had Stephen done to deserve this? Madness must have taken a hold of him since Stephen gave Loki an answer. “It’s not that easy.”

“It’s among the easiest things there is.”

Lowering the book Stephen glared at Loki. “It’s not!”

Groaning in fake annoyance and exhaustion Loki shook his head before loudly exclaiming Wong’s name. Great, now he was calling for back-up to taunt Stephen.

“What is going on?” Wong merely popped his head through the doorframe and eyed them distrustfully. By now Loki had rolled onto his side and had his head propped up on his hand. The grin had turned more teasing and less mean. “Would you like to go out and have dinner with me tonight?”

The book dropped from Stephen’s loose grip right into his lap.

Wong slightly raised one eyebrow. “You’re paying?”

“Of course.”

“If there’s going to be steak on the menu, sure.”

“Fantastic.” Loki’s grin got wider and Stephen’s stomach was turning. “I will expect sexual favours in exchange afterwards.”

Wong didn’t seem to be impressed. “It will be my privilege to turn you down after dinner.” Having said that he left them alone again and Loki let his head drop back on the table top, laughing heartily. “See? Nothing easier than that.”

Pulling a face Stephen carelessly put the book away. He had enough of Loki making fun out of his situation. “It is not the same when you actually care whether the other will turn you down or not.”

Putting one hand over his heart Loki looked so distressed that even Stephen had to smile. “Stephen Strange, how could you possibly dare to assume that my heart is filled with anything else but unyielding love and burning desire for Wong?”

At least Stephen could laugh now. “It’s still not the same. Thank you for the advice. I will graciously abstain from it.”

Loki answered with a shrug and his favourite word “Pathetic.”

***

It had not been that much of a big event. A minor brawl. Two damaged buildings and the stinking remains of whatever creatures had decided to slip through a crack between the worlds. Not really enough to break a sweat. They definitely wouldn’t have needed Tony’s help for this little incident. Stephen was certain that he could have done without Wong and Loki, but they had already been at the Sanctum Sanctorum, so there was that. Iron Man arrived a few minutes after the fight had started and Stephen just didn’t have it in him to ever not feel happy to see him.

Therefore Stephen was almost happy about the atrocious smell that filled the streets around his house, because thanks to these creatures he got to spend a little bit of time with Tony. Damn, Stephen really wished to know himself when he had become such a hopeless case. He definitely would like to blame somebody for that, but he wasn’t going to blame Tony and nobody else had anything to do with it.

“These are disgusting. Is this what you are doing with your spare time when you are not reading in the book of shadows?” Tony’s face was putting that trademark smirk on display and it had its own magic to it. Images popped into Stephen’s head that were linked to springtime, a park, the sweet scent of flowers and the chant of birds. A place where he’d like to spend time with another person. Instead of proposing exactly that Stephen shook his head and hoped that his own smile didn’t look forced or weird. It didn’t feel like he had much control over his facial expressions. “No, this is the kind of stuff that keeps me from getting any actual work done and forces me to rely on his help.” Stephen gestured in Loki’s general direction and only when Tony turned his head to look Stephen realised how blatantly stupid that move had been. Perhaps it was time to get an appointment at the doctor and have his head checked.

Luckily Tony’s eyes didn’t linger very long on Loki who was kicking the remains of one of the creatures with his boot. Despite the distance Stephen could hear him complaining about his having been soiled by the creature’s intestines. Stephen felt some well-earned satisfaction. Hopefully the stains would never wash out.

“Yeah, can’t help but admiring you for being able to put up with Reindeer Games on a regular basis.” Tony let out a hearty laugh. “Anyway… I probably should get going. This weird, alien, monster goo is all over my suit and I fear it’s causing it to rust.”

Until now neither the smell nor the guts had bothered Stephen. Within a second that changed completely and his usually so brilliant mind struggled to come up with something to say. Unfortunately there wasn’t much left of his brilliance whenever Tony was involved. Which was really sad… but also amazing.

“Yeah, that would be a shame.”

Tony hummed in agreement and didn’t move a muscle. “Unless… you still need me here? Me and my unparalleled abilities in… cleaning up monster goo?”

It was indeed lovely that Tony felt like he needed to help, Stephen though absolutely didn’t want to him to be upset if the suit should retain some actual damage from this. “No, thank you. It’s fine. Nothing a little magic can’t fix in no time. You should probably take care of the suit…”

Stephen thought he saw a little scepticism on Tony’s face. Or was it disappointment. “Okay then. I am sure you can… handle it.”

“Right. Thank you again.”

“Yeah. Totally. You’re welcome. I’m off then.”

“Yes. Bye then. Thanks.”

“Cool. See ya.”

After what had to be the most awkward goodbye in human history Tony took off and Stephen followed his new favourite way to pass time. Looking after him. He wasn’t granted that second of daydreaming. Hell, Stephen didn’t have time to curse his own stupidity for not quickly coming up with some stupid excuse why Tony should stay a little longer. Without actually looking Stephen could see Loki popping up next to him. “Don’t say a word.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Is it my birthday already?”

“I am not going to say anything, but I think he might have something to say.”

There were green sparks of magic and suddenly Tony was standing next to Stephen. Not really though and Stephen definitely wasn’t going to pay any attention to him. So he turned away and walked down the street with Loki following him. “Why don’t you love me, Stephen Strange?! I just spent five minutes saying goodbye to you hoping you wouldn’t send me away! Why don’t you want me?!”

Stephen did his very best to ignore Loki’s over exaggerated whining that only got the slightest bit under his skin, because it was Tony’s voice.

“Why can’t you just ask me out to dinner? Or kiss me on a boat after shouting that you are the king of the world?”

Groaning in annoyance Stephen walked up to the entrance to the Sanctorum, passing Wong on his way. “You should have never told him about Titanic.”

Wong shrugged. “It came up during a discussion about a spell that protects you from drowning.”

Stephen had to stop letting them work together unsupervised.

“Just so you know...” That was now again Loki's voice. Thank god. “If a miracle should happen and you decide to talk to him after all and get rejected… naturally… I refuse to serve as a… what do you mortals call it? A rebound. I refuse to serve as a rebound.”

Fine, that was worth turning around for. “Don’t worry. You are definitely not my type.”

Before Stephen had even finished Wong started snickering.

“What?!”

“Nothing. I just think it’s funny. Dark-haired, resourceful, sarcastic, daddy issues. Clearly not your type.”

Cursing under his breath Stephen rushed back into the Sanctum. He could hear Loki repeating parts of what Wong had said. Not sounding happy about it. “What daddy Issues?”

***

“Great. This is awesome. Thank you again for helping me out with the anti-magic spell. Kind of crazy when you think about it. That is kind of like setting a fire to put out another fire. Never mind. Thank you again.”

The smile on Tony’s face was so bright, so all-consuming that Stephen would have been happy to just stand there and watch him for maybe the next hour. These were the moments when Stephen felt immensely sorry for himself, but then again, he didn’t think he would change anything if he could. “You’re very welcome. We’ve tested the spell excessively. You can rely on it without hesitation. I assure you.”

Maybe Stephen was imagining it, but Tony’s smile seemed to become even a little brighter. Which should not be possible. Stephen liked the bright spots dancing in his eyes. It would be wonderful to be able to see them anytime he wanted to.

“Hell yeah, I am sure you did a marvellous job. Next time somebody tries to throw their magic mumbo jumbo at my suit they will not know what has hit them. Thank you for helping me out with that. I really appreciate it. I know that you… have lots of other things on your mind. It’s really great of you to have taken the time.”

Like so often Stephen felt his throat getting a little tight and he knew that he would never be able to answer eloquently. Which was so unlike him. “Well, I owed you one. You have been constantly helping me out with the artefacts. So consider us even.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” The smile on Tony’s face got a little sheepish, but that didn’t make it less mesmerizing. “I don’t feel like I did much. Anyway I can repay you or help you out in any kind of way?”

It took all of Stephen’s willpower to not start shifting from one foot to the other. “Uhm… that’s very kind of you, but… there is nothing that I need help with at the moment. At least until the next time that there is some extra-dimensional threat…”

Awkwardly Tony cleared his throat. “Yeah, but I would have helped out with that anyway. Not that you need the help! You’re perfectly capable of dealing with that sort of thing yourself. You and your magnificent cloak thingy that only creeps me out a little bit. So that I am trying to say is… you are doing a great job at your wizard thing, Huge fan.” Tony ended his own babbling with a small grin and Stephen could swear that the temperature in this room had gone up.

“Thank you. I am doing my best. There is really no need for you to feel indebted though. I gladly helped you out. Really, I don’t expect anything in return.”

Eventually Tony nodded. “Okay then… thank you again. For taking the time, but I guess you would have done that for anyone. Part of being in the magical protector business…”

Unsurely licking his lips Stephen didn’t know what to say again. “I guess…”

“Oh for mercy’s sake!”

Both of them span around to see Loki who looked about ready to tear his own hair out.

“Will you two stop it! I cannot take it anymore! Stark, if my sanity means anything to you then finally take some pity on the fool! It’s not funny anymore to see him making a fool of himself again and again and again. Granted, you are not much better… But please, just tell him that you are not interested, so he can’t stop being pathetic for a little while?” Every second word was emphasized by an exaggerated hand gesture and Stephen swore to himself that he would kill Loki this time. He would make it look like an accident for Thor, but Loki was definitely going to die. Stephen would take care of that the moment he wasn’t busy anymore with trying not to blush.

Right in front of him Tony gaped. “Uhm… what?”

Loki’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. “By the Nornes! You did not notice?! Is every mortal except for Wong a complete oaf? This is ridiculous! Two grown men coming up with excuses to regularly see each other, both of them completely unaware and neither of them has the courage to speak up when the other one is so obviously waiting for him to ask them out! Get on with it now or I swear I will hang myself right and hunt you as a ghost!”

Stephen was pretty sure he had lost the fight by now, his cheeks felt suspiciously warm. But when he met Tony’s eyes he could see that the other one looked equally embarrassed. Except for that small smile. “Can you… make him disappear?”

With immense pleasure.

“This is the most pathetic display of… Argh!”

The grin on Tony’s face when Loki fell through the portal was perhaps the most gorgeous thing Stephen had ever seen. “That was a neat magic trick.”

“Thanks… Unfortunately it only takes him minutes to show up again.”

“Hmm…” Tony nodded pensively. With both hands in the pockets of his jacket he made a step towards Stephen. “I really don’t want to listen to that again.”

Stephen couldn’t agree more. That didn’t mean his heart wasn’t jumping out of his chest when he made the following suggestion. “Then perhaps we shouldn’t be here when he comes back. How about… I take you out to dinner?”

Evidently Stephen had been wrong – this smile was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. “Thank god, I thought you’d never ask! No really, I thought this was never going to happen. Maybe he is right and we’re indeed terrible at picking up signals and… Okay, scratch that. Before we leave, I feel like still need to show you how I actually wanted to thank you for the spell.”

Then Tony kissed him and Stephen didn’t care so much about dinner anymore.

***

“What are you drawing?”

Steve jumped out of his skin and almost off the chair when Loki popped into existence, lunging on the table Steve was sitting at. “Oh my god! Don’t do that!”

Unimpressed Loki leaned over to glance at Steve’s drawing and remained unimpressed. After clearing his throat Steve returned to work. “What are you doing here?”

“I was banned from the Sanctum’s library because Strange and Stark evidently intend to fornicate in every single room.”

Steve dropped the pencil, then forced himself to instantly pick it up again and to hide any other reaction. The last thing he wanted was for Loki to see that he had made him feel uncomfortable. Wishful thinking, but Steve didn’t want to make it worse. “That still doesn’t explain what you are doing _here_.”

Loki crossed his legs, blowing a rebellious strand of hair out of his eyes. “I am here to follow my own advice. To avoid being called a hypocrite.”

“Aha…” Steve turned back to his drawing of a boat on a stormy lake. It wasn’t that bad, rather good actually.

“Would you like to take me out to dinner tonight? I offer sexual favours in return afterwards.”

Not showing any reaction didn’t work. Steve dropped the pencil a second time and stared.

None of that surprised Loki. “As to be expected. I am in no hurry. Feel free to think about…”

“What time do I pick you up?”

Loki almost fell off the table.


End file.
